familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Noble Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA
Noble Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA General * Location: Go north from McCormick to Willington. Turn left at Gov. Patrick Noble Historical marker, cross railroad, turn right, proceed to Willington Cemetery sign, turn left here and travel this road past Willington Cemetery approximately .1 mile to sign "Grave of Gov. Patrick Noble." Turn right at this sign and go to end of this road which is approximately 2 1/2 miles. Cemetery is located at the end of the road by the lake. Cemetery is surrounded by brick wall approximately 4 feet high with no gate. * General Views of Cemetery: (first), (second) Grave List Lines from left to right: Line I Four or more unmarked graves Line II Grave 1, handmade brick & concrete marker - W. P. Noble, Died 1876 Grave 2 - Mrs. Matilda Caroline Noble, wife of William P. Noble, Born Dec. 23, 1806, Died Sept. 16, 1868 Grave 3 - Andrew Pickens Noble, Born 17 March 1837, Died 18 Dec. 1843 Grave 4 - Mrs. Susan Rebecca Tennent, Daughter of W.P. & M.C. Noble, wife of William Tennent and the mother of 5 children, Born 12 April 1834, Died 27 June 1867 Line III Grave 1 - Here Repose the mortal remains of Patrick Noble who died at Abbeville Court House the 7th day of April 1840 in the 53rd year of his age. He was a native of Abbeville District which he represented successively in the Senate and House of Representative of South Carolina during a long course of years and was finally elected Governor which office he held at the time of his death. As a public man he was distinguished by moderation resulting from a mild and even temperament and by firmness of purpose proceeding from a high sense of duty and sound judgment drawing its conclusions from careful and dispassionate examination. In all the relations of private life he was singularly exemplary, and in public and private, such was the unblemished purity of his character that both friends and opponents would concur in inscribing on his tomb, "Here lie the bones of an honest man." The example of his virtues silently impressed upon the community in which he lived, contributed largely to the formation of the high moral character of his native District and long will the District, in common with the whole State deplore his loss. Grave 2 - Elizabeth B. Noble, wife of Patrick Noble, She was born the 19th of July 1797, and died the 7th of June 1834. This narrow cell of clay holds the remains of an affectionate Wife and devoted Mother and a sincere friend. In every Sphere of duty she moved with just propriety. Upon the Merits and atonement of the Saviour she rested her hopes of pardon, and a blessed Immortality. She has passed through the portals of death to enjoy the rewards of the pure in heart to behold her God. This stone is erected by her disconsolate Husband and weeping children as a memorial of love and affection for her whose dear memory will be cherished by them until they sleep with her in the grave. Grave 3 - Patrick Noble Jr., 1st Lieut. of the Dragoons, U.S. Army; who was born 22nd Oct. 1821 and died 27th Dec. 1848, He was the son of Patrick & Elizabeth B. Noble and lies by their side to sleep until waked with them on the last day. This marble has been erected by affectionate Brothers, Sisters, who shed copious tears for the loss of a Brother, Brave, Talented, and Virtuous. Line IV Grave 1 - Ezekiel Noble, Born 28 March 1774, Died 19th May 1832, This monument is erected by the dying request of his Widow, Mary E. Noble, in memory of his virtues and sterling worth and of her devoted affection. Grave 2 - Wm. Noble, who departed this life on the 7th October 1823 in the 47th year of his age. Grave 3 - Rebecca Noble, Born 3rd Jan. 1784, Died 5th Febr. 1831. Grave 4 - Joseph Noble, Born 20th Sept. 1820, Died 26th Dec. 1843. Grave 5 - Harriet A. Noble, Born 18 Jan. 1823 Died 6 April 1845. Grave 6 - Joseph A. Noble, only child of Joseph & Harriet A. Noble, who was born the 9th day of Dec. 1843 and died the 27th day of Sept. 1848 Line V Grave 1 - John Noble, who departed this life 4th October 1812 in the 2nd year of his age Line VI Grave 1 - Rebecca C. Noble, who departed this life the 9th Sept. 1821, in the 4th year of her age. Notes * Category:Cemeteries in McCormick County, South Carolina